


Leave it to the professionals

by Jessymessy101



Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Background Case, Episode Tag, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship/Love, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessymessy101/pseuds/Jessymessy101
Summary: When all Jesse wants to do is help out on a case and prove his worth to the team.But he cant do that when Steve keeps getting in his way.Episode one shots that lead to romance.





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Maybe I could go down there and nose  around a little"

 

"Forget it"

 

"Ask some questions follow a few leads"

 

"Forget it!"

 

"Then I could follow those leads until..."

 

"You are not going down there!" Steve snapped cutting Jesse off.

 

"Why not?" Jesse knew he sounded like a small child but he didnt care he wanted to help.

 

"Oh I dunno, a community about to explode, possible gang war, gun fire things like that" Steve wasnt sugar coating it but was also maybe exaggerating a little.

 

"In other words have a burger and stay out of this" Amanda chimed in sending a defeated Jesse into silence looking back over the file pretending to be interested in what it said.

 

"Alright guys I gotta go to work, have fun" Steve checked his watched and grabbed his jacket leaving the three of them, Jesse, Amanda and Mark to their overcooked BBQ.

 

"Hes got a point Jesse" Mark began as soon as Steve was safely out of ear shot.

 

"He didnt need to snap at me" Jesse was sulking and he knew it.

 

He was still new to the little gang of crime fighters and he wanted to prove his worth but everytime he tried Steve got in his way.

 

"You're right he didnt, but he's only thinking of your safety Jess" Mark commented but the sentiment was lost on Jesse who was too far into his sulk he wouldnt listen to reason.

 

"Amanda have you got some time? Can you go find out what you can about the victim...and keep Jesse out of korea town"

 

"No problem" Amanda smirked across at the pouting face of Dr Jesse Travis. He was a sight to behold.

 

.......................

 

It wasnt so much about the case, Jesse just wanted to help and feel part of the team. Despite Amanda's earlier comment she had invited him along to korea town for her own snoop into the investigation.

 

It hadnt taken Steve long to follow the lead himself and stumble upon the duo failing in their attempt to get any information out of their suspects.

 

"Let go guys" Steve knew this was futile and what he really wanted was to get Jesse and Amanda away from there and back to safety.

 

Back at the car park Amanda headed to her car followed by Jesse.

 

"Jesse wait a minute I need to talk to you" Steve pulled him away leaving the two alone to talk.

 

"What now? You going to put me in time out?" Jesse moaned.

 

"If you keep acting like a child! Jesse I told you not to come down here, why dont you ever listen to me?" Steve sounded frustrated but behind that there was a note of a man who was feeling worn down.

 

"Im sorry steve, but I just wanted to help"

 

"I know you do Jess, but theres a time and a place and I'd rather you leave the dangerous suspect to me!" Steve smiled warmly at him trying to leave on a good note.

 

"Fine! I hear you!" Jesse stormed off, steve wiped a hand over his face rubbing his fingers into his eyes trying to fight off the headache that threatened to form. Jesse was a handful at times but Steve wouldnt change that for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation following on from the last episode tag, from Season 3 episode 6 "murder on the run". 
> 
> Steve starts to question his feelings for Jesse when both he and Steve's father are wrapped up in a kidnapping.   
> Jesse also leans something new about Steve Sloan.

Delany was a heavy set older man, the stereotypical donut-eating cop that had an ego bigger than his stomach. Mark had been gone no more than half an hour, it hadn’t taken long for Amanda to escape from the locked storage closet where the kidnapper had put her so that he and Mark had time to escape. She immediately sounded the alarm when Norman Briggs found her. 

“Delany? Steve Sloan” Steve appeared scanning the crowd for whoever looked like they were in charge. He flashed his badge in the hopes he could start up a line of communication with this man who clearly wanted to be in charge. “The hostage is my father,” better to get the big stuff out the way. 

“I was warned you would be coming down, you are allowed on this detail but I don’t want you anywhere near the ops, I cant have emotions getting in the way” Delany was blunt almost rude.

“He’s my father!” Steve almost shouted, he was starting to worry about his father, he knew he could handle himself in a tricky situation but the guy had a gun. 

“Yes and if you get emotional you could blow the whole thing, now you I need road blocks…” Delany started giving instructions completely brushing Steve off. 

“Listen Delany, I know you know what you’re doing but if you go world war three on this you could get my father killed!” Steve wanted in on this operation, he had nearly 20 years under his belt he knew what he was doing and he felt a little threatened by this guys ego muscling in.

“Spending anymore time on this could get him killed too” He wasn’t wrong but Steve didn’t want to hear it. 

Steve spotted Amanda approaching and embraced her quickly, he had heard about he ordeal with the kidnapper and wanted to make sure she was okay whilst also getting some much needed personal support himself. 

“Steve, you alright?” She asked pulling away. 

“I’m fine, listen Amanda is there anything you can tell me about this guy who took my father?” Steve didn’t want to waste time. 

“Medically, not a lot really, I noticed that his right arm was giving him trouble, could be internal injuries but its all in speculation I’m sorry Steve, I suspect though the mans going to collapse sooner or later he wasn’t in good shape”. 

“Any information is useful information, say have you seen Jesse around?” Steve asked scanning the busy emergency room for his friend. 

“Come to think of it I’ve not seen Jesse in a while?” Amanda’s featured turned into one of concern as the thought skimmed across her mind. “You don’t think…?” She began but didn’t dare finish the sentence. 

“I’m sure he’s fine, I’ll see if his car is in the parking lot” Steve reassured her, she went to sit down again and Delany appeared beside Steve. 

“Lets try this again, now I know you’re worried, you have a right to be but I have a personal history with this one, I’m the one who arrested Kann in the first place” Kann the man who had taken Mark had recently been sentenced to 30 years in prison for the murder of his wife, it was a high profile case because his wife was famous for her fitness videos. After a traffic collision involving the transport van he was in he took his opportunity to escape. 

“Everything in the book is telling me that your father is already dead, I’m sorry” 

“I don’t know what book you’ve been reading Delany but we don’t know anyone’s been harmed! Now you may know this Kann but you don’t know my father and you sure as hell don’t know me! I’m in and I’m staying in!” Steve began to walk away. 

“Don’t get in my way Sloan” Delany muttered in warning as he walked off. 

“Don’t make me have to! That’s my father out there and I’m getting him home safe with or without your help” Steve stormed off, his next job was to find Jesse something in his gut wasn’t right. 

…………………………………………………….

 

Jesse had followed Mark in and Kann to an old warehouse and sat outside trying everything to find a phone to call it in to Steve before they got away again. His first attempt was a pay phone but the wire had been cut, the second attempt was a woman using a pay phone who refused to get off the phone even for a mad flailing doctor shouting about an emergency. His last attempt he went to the extreme, throwing himself in front of a car to get him to stop. The car thankfully had a phone inside and he managed to just get out the address to the operator before the angry driver sped away. 

That was when he spotted Mark and Kann getting on a bus, he couldn’t lose them and his car was parked down the street he had no choice but the follow them again. 

Jesse tried to get Mark’s attention but it only got the attention of the drunken guy sat next to him. It was useless the best he could do for Mark right now was follow close behind and keep track of their movements in case the cops turned up. 

He stuck close behind even when they got off the bus and wandered down to the train tracks, Jesse couldn’t be concerned with where they were going or why he just needed to stay close. He saw his opportunity before the train set off he jumped onto the carriage and punched the guy in the ribs. 

Turns out that wasn’t exactly the best thing to do. 

“You might have just killed him Jess” Mark shouted as he tended to the now unconscious man who had been holding a gun to him all day. He was a doctor before anything else and no matter what he would help this man. 

“Jesse, help me here we need to operate” 

“Operate!” Jesse was still an intern and a fairly new one, top of his class or not he didn’t know the first thing about performing a procedure in these kinds of situations. 

Mark did most of the work and this helped Jesse stay calm whilst they inserted a rubber tube into the guy’s chest to re-inflate his lung. 

“You just saved this mans life Dr Travis” Mark smiled over at the rather sweaty Jesse who was slumped against the carriage wall. 

“Its why I became a doctor” He half chuckled in response. 

“Now jump off the train” Mark deadpanned. “Someone has to go get help” he emphasised when Jesse just stared at him.   
…………………………………………………………………

Steve entered Delany’s office to find it empty, he went straight to the deputy on duty. 

“Where the hells Delany?” 

“He got a tip in about Kann he headed out here with the whole crew about 20 minutes ago” 

“Damn it, he was supposed to notify me! Who was the tip from? Did they say where he was heading?” 

“Calm down will ya, tip came through from a Dr Travis says they’re heading towards the next county over on a haulage train” The deputy handed Steve a piece of paper with an address. His heart was banging in his chest Jesse was okay. 

It hadn’t taken long for Steve to realise where Jesse had gone, his car was missing from the parking lot and there had been a few tips called in throughout the day. Putting two and two together he realised Jesse had followed them. Damn fool that he is, Steve had first thought but then worry set in now he not only had his father to worry about but Jesse was in the cross fire as well if anything went wrong. If he was still with them now then Delany was heading straight for them, with his shoot to kill order in tow. 

………………………………………………………………

 

Steve skidded his car to a halt between Delany’s men and the carriage of the train he knew Delany wouldn’t shoot him, at least that’s what he was banking on as he jumped out the car gun in hand and ran straight for the open door of the train. 

Thankfully his father was inside, alive and tied up, there was no sign of Kann. 

“He jumped off about three miles back” Mark filled him in, he was relived to see his son and happy to be going home finally. 

Delany jumped on the train and began badgering Mark for details. It didn’t take long for Steve to badge back, with a bit more force behind his fists. 

Jesse pulled up shortly after in his little VW beetle. 

“You guys wouldn’t believe what I had to go through” Jesse paused looking at Steve’s face, it was filled with worry, relief and slight annoyance so he shut up. 

“You’re okay?” Steve wasn’t really asking cause he could see Jesse was okay but he also wanted verbal confirmation. 

“I’m fine Steve” Jesse scuffed his shoe against the dusty ground suddenly feeling very vulnerable under the older mans gaze. 

Delany came bounding over once more. “Dr Travis I presume?” He towered over the young doctor trying to assert his dominance. 

“Yeah and you are?” Jesse didn’t mean to sound rude, he never does but this guy was being a grade A hole. 

“You’ll need to come down to the station and make a statement” Delany went to go but Jesse didn’t move looking over at Steve and Mark for reassurance. 

“That means now Dr Travis” Delany turned and squared up to the man. 

“Back off Delany he’s had a tough day, he practically did your job for you, you should be thanking him right now not hauling him off to the station! At least let him go to the hospital” Steve stepped in front of Jesse in a protective stance. 

“I need all the information I can get Sloan and seeing as your father isn’t being co-operative I’ll get the next best thing, lets go” Delany snapped at Jesse and took a step forward, Jesse took a step back behind Steve and moving closer to Mark.   
“Take one more step Delany I swear you’ll regret it” Steve was puffing himself outward trying to make himself appear bigger. 

“You threatening me Sloan! Cause if you are?” 

“What you going to do about it Delany? Have me up in front of IA, go for it, see if I care! I am a cop but I am a son and friend before anything else and if you so much as lay a finger on my family you’ll be sorry you ever met me!” Steve didn’t falter he didn’t flinch everything about him rang true and Delany could feel that right down to his core. He glared over Steve’s shoulder at the two men snarling slightly before storming off. 

“I’ll deal with you once this is all over Sloan” He growled before jumping in his car and speeding away. 

“Did you really mean that?” Jesse asked almost in a whisper. 

“Mean what?” Steve asked not really knowing what he had said as the rage had gotten to his head. 

“The part about me being like family?” Jesse was timid in his delivery. 

“Of course, I know I don’t always show it but you mean a lot to me Jess” Steve hesitated not sure he should continue in case he let slip something he didn’t mean to. 

“Thanks Steve” Jesse smiled warmly at him before Mark was dragging him off on some new mission.


End file.
